The audio amplifier business is a highly competitive, rapidly changing field particularly audio amplfiers for use in vehicles such as automobiles. There is a constant need for different, aesthetically pleasing improvements in powered auxiliary amplifiers for stereo speakers. This need translates into rapidly changing designs, which are often copied by competitors.
One possible way to thwart appropriation of original designs, is to create an aesthetic affect that will instantly be recognizable as associated with a particular source of origin or manufacturer. This requires a dramatic departure from prior concepts.
One such approach is incorporated in copending design patent application Ser. No. 29/077,849, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, and herein incorporated in its entirety by reference, and which discloses a face panel of an automobile acoustic amplifier including a transparent cover with twin VU meters. The use of a transparent amplifier cover allows viewing of the interior of the amplifier, as well as viewing VU meters mounted on the amplifier chassis, producing a unique and unusual visual effect. However, a need exists for even greater versatility and options in the selection and presentation of the appearance of an amplifier.